1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting display device and driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescence (EL) element used for an organic light emitting display (OLED) device is a self-emission element including a light emission layer formed between two electrodes. The organic EL element is an element in which electrons and holes are injected into the light emission layer from an electron injection electrode (e.g., cathode) and a hole injection electrode (e.g., anode), and as excitons formed as the injected electrons and holes are combined fall from an excited state to a base state, light is emitted.
The OLED device using the organic EL element may be divided into a top emission type OLED device, a bottom emission type OLED device, a dual-emission type OLED device, and the like, depending on the direction in which light is emitted. In addition, the OLED device may be divided into a passive matrix type OLED device, an active matrix type OLED device, and the like, depending on a driving method.
In the OLED device, when a scan signal, a data signal, power, and the like, are supplied to a plurality of subpixels disposed in a matrix form, selected subpixels emit light to display an image.
The OLED device, however, has a problem in that its luminance varies due to a change in current according to a panel, temperature and external light source conditions, and the like, so in order to maintain the luminance corresponding to data signals, various methods have been proposed. However, the related art luminance compensation (or adjustment) method accompanies a flickering phenomenon due to a gray level difference and degradation of display quality, which is, thus, to be solved.